Leo And Calypso
by Cabbey29
Summary: This is my version of Leo going back to Ogygia, to get Calypso. I'm thinking of writing this from Calypos point of view. Tell me what you think!


_Leo_

Leo Valdez slowly walked up the beach. The white hot sun was shining down and the cool sea was sparkling. There was a slight breeze, rustling the trees and cooling Leos back. The perfect white sand was hot under his bare feet, "no where near as hot as my girl," he thought to himself.

This was the moment he had been waiting for. He'd been travelling for weeks, trying to find this tiny island that the gods had hidden from everyone. It had been nearly impossible to find, but Leo had been determined.

Thoughts travelled through his head. What if she doesn't want me? What if it was just an act? Maybe some other hero was here and took my place causing her to forget about me? These thoughts set Leo on edge, making him regret his decision to come back. But a promise was a promise, and a promise should always be kept.

Leo had never thought that he would need someone. He was Leo Valdez, the hottest, most talented, most amazing, son of Hephaestus ever. The Super-sized McShizzle Man. He didn't want to be tied down by some girl. But this girl had changed him. Something had grown inside of Leo, something that had never been there before.

Suddenly, something caught his eye in the sand. Lying there was a smashed wooden table and chairs set. A smile lit up on Leos face. After all these months she had left it there. Maybe there was some hope after all. A spark, a glimmer of hope. That was all Leo needed.

Leo knew his way from here. Travelling up the beach he soon found his way to a cave. He looked inside. It was a pretty little cave, decorated so that it had a cosy, homely feeling to it. Brooms and other inanimate objects were doing the chores by themselves. Sat at a table was a girl. One look and you could tell she was a god. She wore a white gown (a toga? Leo couldn't remember) and her hair was tied in a plait with bands of gold running through it. She wore no make up, yet she was gorgeous.

When Leo looked at her, he felt as if his heart had been shattered into a thousand tiny pieces and scattered in the ocean. He felt the need to slay every Greek and Roman monster in sight for her. He felt the need to protect her, to keep her from harm. When he looked at her the whole world disappeared and all that was there was her. All he needed in life was her.

Leo looked away. He started to sweat, his hands clamming up. Thoughts and worries filled his head. She was too pretty for him. He was no one special, he was only the son of Hercules, not one of the big three. Thoughts of Jason and his other friends from the Argo II entered his head. Their words of encouragement gave him strength. He shook away his fear and nervousness and turned to the door.

"Miss me babe?" He asked, his voice filled with the confidence that he was well known for.

The girl looked up, her eyes showed her confusion and how startled she was. Her face turned sour as she recognised Leo.

"Took you long enough!" She replied as she jumped to her feet and rushed up to Leo.

"I've missed you Calypso," Leo said, warmth filling his voice.

"I've missed you too," Calypso replied, with tears spilling down her cheeks.

With no warning their lips crashed together. At first their kisses were hungry and vicious, but they soon melted in to each other. They began moving together as one, in sync with one another. Leo could taste the salt of her tears and the sweet taste that her lips held. Their eyes were closed and the only thing that existed was one another in that moment. Calypso wrapped her fingers in Leo's thick brown hair, not ever wanting to let go. Leo opened his eyes and looked down at Calypso, wondering what he had done to deserves someone as special as her. Slowly they began to brake apart, both breathless, too overwhelmed to speak.

"Why would you come back? You can't live here forever, and I can't leave Ogygia. You must leave again at some point." Calypso asked, confusion and sadness filling her voice.

Leo smiled to himself. She must not know. The Gods had left that part to him. He tucked a strand of fallen hair behind her ear.

"Babe, Ogygia is open now. You're coming home with me, I've got my boat, we can sail away now if that's what you want. There's food on there, water, everything that we need to set off now."

Calypso was overwhelmed. All she could do was nod her head to show that she was ready. Leo set off, whistling a tune to himself while Calypso followed behind after a few seconds.

Leo passed the table and chairs set that he had crashed on, many months ago, but Calypso stopped. She thought for a while before picking up the only glass that was intact after Leo landed their.

"Caly, what's wrong?" Leo asked, the concern could be heard clearly in his voice.

"I wanted a memory. A memory from when we met for the first time, and of how that if I wasn't stranded here in the first place then I would never have met you, the love of my life."

Leo smiled. It was a smile that was filled with love and joy. A smile that you could only give to your Special Someone. To your Other Half. He lifted Calypso into his arms bridal style. She gave a squeal of delight as she buried her head in to his neck. Her hair blew in the wind and it tickled Leo, but he didn't mind. The only thing he cared about was the fact that he had Calypso in his arms. He was never going to leave her again.

Leo set Calypso down on a chair after reaching the Argo II. "I've got something for you!" he said, excitement tinging the edge of his voice. Reaching into the icebox he drew out something orange. He dropped it in to her lap as he passed to get to the hull of the Argo II. As the started to set off Calypso looked down at her lap. Lying there was a Calypso ice lolly. She smiled to herself.

The Argo set off in to the sunset. Travelling on it was a young girl who had been freed from her prison and a boy. A boy who had won the heart of a girl he loved, a girl he was going to show to his friends. A girl who he loved with all his heart, a girl he would never let go.


End file.
